The marriage law
by harrysgirl18
Summary: Hermione and gang find out about a marriage law. Who is with who? Will it work? What happen when they all go back to Hogwarts? Draco and Pansy are good in this story. HG/CW, GW/DM, PP/RW, GW/LL, BW/AJ, HP/OC and FW/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sat at home deciding what to wear. She had changed since the end of the war and now felt comfortable in her own body. Her frizzy hair had tamed itself into sleek curls and her body had filled out more, giving her the look of the women she was destined to be. She had finally decided on a pair of short and a green tank top.

"Hermione sweetie. You have an owl"

"Coming Mum"

She crossed the room and made her way down to the kitchen. She smiled at her mother and took the letter from the owl.

She recognized the handwriting as Mr Weasleys and wondered what he might have wanted. She opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope you are well. I know it is only the middle of July and Hogwarts only broke up one week ago but I need you to conme to Headquarters at once. Something important has happened. You can Apparate here as the war has ended. I trust you to do this on your own as you are a resposible person. Please come as soon as you can._

_Arthur Weasley_

Hermione looked at her mum and her mum nodded her head. Hermione smiled and ran up to her room to pack. She chucked all her skirts, shorts, tops and other clothes into a trunk and grabbed her Hogwarts on aswell.

She took them downstairs and hugged her mother goodbye (A/N Hermione's dad died when she was little). she shrunk her trunk, smiled at her mother and apparated to Headquaters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione landed in the middle of the hallway at Headquarters. She was thankful that the war had ended as you were now able to apparate into Headquarters.

Hermione traveled down to the Kitchen where she saw a very nice sight. Charlie Weasley. Hermione let her eyes travel down his body. He body was hard and toned and the tight t-shirt that he wore showed every muscle that he had. His hair was long and was tied into a ponytail.

Charlie turned and looked at who had entered the kitchen. He eyes widened. It was Hermione. "Well....our little bookwork has definately grown up" he thought. He let his eyes take in the sight before him. His eyes traveled up her tanned legs, taking in the tiny shorts that she wore. Her tank top was tiny and tight. It showed off her stomach and hugged her breasts. As he looked into her face he saw a small blush cross her cheeks.

"Hi Hermione" he said with a smile "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me. Said it was important. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you. And you?"

"I'm good. If you dont mind me asking why aren't you in Romania?" Hermione saw his face fall a little.

"Well......I sort of had an accident."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be. Don't know what I'm gonna do now though."

Hermione walked over to Charlie and pulled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his automatically wrapped around her waist. Their bodies moulded together and both noticed that they fit perfectly together but neither spoke.

A cough behind them made them come back to reality. As they broke apart they noticed that they both were blushing like mad.

Hermione looked over to the door way and saw that everyone, including all the Weasleys (A/N: Bill is there but Percy isn't), Harry, Draco and Pansy (A/N: Pansy and Draco are good now. Will be explained later on) were waiting to come in.

Mr Weasley sat down at the table and everyone followed his lead.

"Right kids. There is something I have to tell you. The ministry are passing a law tonight that states people between the ages of 16 and 55 will have to get married. I have managed to pull a few string to get a list of who they have chosen for you. I am sorry that you have to go through this but if you dont wou will loose your powers and become muggle." Arthur looked around the table at all the shocked faces. "The ministry decision is final and it cannot be changed. Bill, you are to marry Angelina Johnson.(A/N: Bill and Fleur never married) Percy is already married to Penny so it doesn't affect him. George, you have to marry Luna Lovegood." At this, George had a grin spread across his face. He had always had a thing for Luna. "Fred, you will be marrying Katie Robins"

"Who's that?" asked Fred

"She is a Ravenclaw. She is nice girl. Me and Ginny know her. Don't worry you will love her." said Hermione, with a smile.

"Ok"

Mr Weasley cleared his throat. "Ron, you get to marry Pansy. Ginny, you have to marry Draco" All four teenagers smiled at each other. Draco and Pansy had switched sides and helped end the war by giving information to the Order and becoming a spies. "And Harry is to marry Alexia Robins" Harry looked at Hermione and she mouthed "sister".

"Err.....Dad what about me and Hermione?" asked Charlie.

"Well son. You and Hermione have to marry...........each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Charlie looked at each other. Both had liked each other for a few years but didn't know what to do about it.

Hermione's face broke out into a grin and Charlie's did the same.

"Charlie" she asked "Can I speack to you in private a moment?"

Charlie nodded and both left the room. Charlie followed Hermione to the room she stayed in whilst she stayed at Headquaters. Hermione sat on the bed and Charlie sat next to her.

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell you." She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "I have liked you for a while now Charlie. Ever since I met you in fourth year and I wondered if you like me too. Especially since this law has come in." she started to chew he bottom lip.

Charlie looked at the witch in front of him. God, he loved it when she chewed her lip. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "Mione, I have liked you since I first met you too. I just thought we would be frown upon."

"Well Charlie. We definately won't be frown upon now will we?" Hermione then leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. After a moment they pulled back.

They sat there talking for the rest of the day. Laughing and talking with each other. They had realized that they had alot in common with each other. They were about to lean in for another kiss when they heard Arthur calling them.

"We had better be going down then" said Charlie, realizing that he wasn't going to get another kiss. As he got up, Hermione pulld him back down and kissed him. His tounge traced her mouth begging for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth willingly and let him in. As their tounges battled for dominance, they heard Arthur again. As they broke apart Hermione kissed Charlie lightly on the lips.

"Come on. We had better get down there." Hermione grabbed Charlies hand and entwined their fingers.

As they made their way down the stairs they saw Ron and Pansy leaving the living room with messed up hair and wrinkled clothes. Hermione gave Ron a knowing look and moved towards the kitchen.

Charlie sat down first and pulled Hermione into his lap. She smiled at him and looked around the table. Ginny was sitting in Dracos lap and Pansy was in Rons. Fred, Harry, Bill and George were playing exploding snap.

"Fred, Harry. Do you want me to talk to Katie and Alexia?" asked Hermione.

Both boys nodded their heads. Charlie grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and handed it to Hermione. Hermione laughed at him, kissed him on the cheek and pulled out her mobile.

"Alexia and Katie are muggle-born. They have phones too. They gave me their number when we got off the train." Hermione dialed Katie's number and put it on speacker phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Katie, it's Hermione"

"Hey Mione. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how about you? Have you heard about the law yet?"

"I'm ok. Yeah I heard. I don't know who me oe Alexias marrying though. Apparently we have to wait for our fiance's to contact us. Do you know who you are marrying?"

"Yep, I'm marrying Charlie Weasley. I know who you are marrying too."

"Who Mione? Come on tell me please. I wanna know. Please, please, please, please." Fred was laughing silently. "Come on i'm doing the puppy eyes here. You know how good I am at them. "Fred stopped laughing. Everyone knew he was a sucker for puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine. I will tell you. You are the future Mrs Fred Weasley and Alexia is the future Mrs Harry Potter." As Hemrione said this, she heard a scream coming from the phone. She knew it was Alexia. Apparently Katie had put it on speacker phone aswell.

"Oh my god. I get to marry Fred. I have had a crush on him for ages. Alexia is giggling like anything. You know she has a thing for Harry. Especially his eyes. She loves them."

"Do you to wanna meet us at Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course we do. What time?"

"How about 10?"

"Yeah thats cool. Alexia has just ran out of the room to look for something good. At least it gives me enough time to get ready. Do you think I ahould wear that skirt Mione? You know the one you sent to me the other day? The short one?" Fred's eyes went wide when he heard that.

"Yeah. Wear it. Oh and Katie?"

"Yeah"

"I have you on speacker phone" Hermione giggled as she said this.

The phone went silent.

"Hello.........Katie.......are you there.....hello??"

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE GRANGER I AM SO GONNA GET YOU TOMORROW." The phone went quiet for a few moments and then a little voice was heard.

"Can I speack to Fred then? For like two seconds? Can you turn it off speacker aswell please."

"Sure." Hermione grabbed the phone and handed it to Fred.

"Erm..Hello this is Fred........I'm looking forward to seeing you too..........Of course I can any reason why?" Fred's ears started to turn red so they all knew he was embarassed "Ok.....I definately will do that then if you will.......It's a deal then.....You should never be ashamed of yourself.......Don't worry I know you will look great.....I will see you tomorrow.......Ok......Bye" Fred handed Hermione the phone. "She wants to talk to you" He said, knowing his ears were still red.

"Katie......Yeah.....Why is he red though.........Oh my god you asked him to wear it........you said you will wear what!!.......Ok.......I told you not to talk like that......He will love it don't worry......Ok see you tomorrow......Bye"

Hermione put down the phone and looked at Fred. "She is nervous Fred she has like you for ages."

"But why did she say that about herself?"

"She and Alexia haven't had the best childhood. Katie isn't that confident in what she wears. When you said she would look great that gave her some confidence."

"Ok....I just want her to like me"

"Trust me. She will" Hermione turned and gave Charlie a kiss. She whispered into his ear "Come into my room in an hour" Charlie nodded his head. Hermione stood up and walked to the door as she opened it, she turned to around. "Oh and Fred"

"Yes, Hermione"

"Katie said don't forget the deal.....she wears that skirt you were you tight quidditch shirt." Hermione said smirking. As she left the room she heard them laughung whilst Fred was in the middle.....as red as a tomato.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sat on her bed deep in thought. _I'm a virgin. Will Charlie still want me? Will I even be good enough for him?_ Her thoughts were interupted when she felt a pair of lips on her neck.

"Hello my beautiful little witch" he murmured.

Charlie turned her around and captured her lips. Hermione's arms went around his neck as Charlie pulled her into his lap. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened up willingly and they battled for dominence.

Charlie turned around and slowly laid Hermione on the bed. He moved his hands to her waist. He knew Hermione was a virgin and was unsure how far to take it with her. He rubbed his thumb against her hips, sending shivers up her body.

Hermione moved her body so that her centre rubbed against the bulge in his pants. Charlie moaned at the contact and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop.

"God Hermione, I want you so much."

"I know Charlie. I want you too."

Charlie wanted her to be comfortable with everything that they were going to do. He watched her as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Mione, are you sure?"

"Yes Charlie." Hermione had finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and he threw it onto the floor.

He leaned back down and kissed her again. He removed her top and stared at the sight before him. She was perfect.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and felt her nipples become hard. Hermione moaned as Charlie gave each one a kiss. He then took the left one into his mouth and sucked gently. Hermione ground herself against his hardened member.

Chrlie couoldn't stand not being able to touch all of her so he grabbed his wand from his jeans and made their clothes disappear.

"In a rush are we?" She said with a smirk.

Charlie silenced her with a kiss and moved on top of her, lying slightly to the side as not to crush her. Hermione moved her hand down and took is cock into her hand. He seemed to get bigger in her hand.

She squeezed him as she began to move her hand up and down.

"Oh fuck Hermione."

Charlie moved over her completely. He began to kiss her breasts. She was perfect and only he could have her. He bathed her nipples in kisses and began to moved down leaving little kisses on her toned stomach. Her legs automatically open for him and Hermione jumped when she felt his tongue on her folds.

"Oh Charlie"

Charlie knew she was close. He inserted a finger and started moving it as he sucked on her clit. Rubbing her sweet, sweet spot was all it took to send her over the edge.

"Charlie, I need you. Now. Please." She began to tug at his hips. She looked down to see how big he was and her eyes went wide. He was huge. At least 8 inches. She hoped he would fit.

Charlie used his knee to spread her legs further. He took his cock into his hand and positioned himself. He sucked in a breath and pushed.

Hermione gasped at the pain. It hurt but she was too satisfied at the feeling of being filled. She looked into Charlie's face and saw that he looked like he was in heaven.

"Mione, your so tight. So perfect.

Charlie began to thrust hard and deep. He moved her leg to rest on his shoulder, getting a deeper thrust.

"Oh fuck Charlie, that feels so good."

Charlie began to chant Hermione's name. He felt his muscles tighten and saw Hermione bitting her lip, knowing she was close too. He used his knees to give him leverage as he thrusted harder and deeper. He saw stars as Hermione's orgasm triggered his. They shouted each others name as they came together.

Charlie rolled onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. He used his arm to bring Hermione to his side and kissed that top of her head.

"That was amazing."

"Your not disappointed are you? Was I alright?" Charlie looked over at her and saw that she was worried.

"Mione, that was fantastic. I loved it. I have never came so hard before."

They drifted off to sleep not long after. Both with smiles on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I'm wondering how to introduce Fred to Katie any ideas???

I know what she is gonna look like but How should they meet??

Please read and review XD


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys,

i know i havent updated in a while but i am trying.

to be honest i cant think of anything to help carry on the storys

i have work and college to deal with plus my niece had cancer in her womb and i have been spending time with her.

if anyone one has any ideas or would like to adopt one of my storys please get in contact with me

xoxo


End file.
